


A Long Ass Winter

by ALocalAsexual02



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Dragons, Fairies, Fluff, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, No Angst, Non-Explicit Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALocalAsexual02/pseuds/ALocalAsexual02
Summary: All Yifan wanted was to watch a flower bloom.Instead, he got way more than he bargained for."Were all faries this cute?""You're just whipped, Yifan.""Hush, Kyungsoo!"(two short drabbles after first chapter)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Every 100 years, another dragon is born.

Every time a baby laughs, a fairy is born.

There are occasions when a whelp’s laugh births a fairy from what will become the dragon’s favorite flower. It takes time before the fairy is freed from its flowery prison and is released into the world once the dragon finds their flower. Neither the dragon or the fairy know about the other, but they will. 

They will eventually find each other either on the Summer Solstice or the Winter Solstice.

This story takes place in  **_winter_ ** .

An adult dragon stalks through the barren forest alone, the only company is his immortal crow, gifted to him by his parents before he was old enough to shift into his human form. The crow, who he affectionately named Kyungsoo, rests on the dragon’s back, the blue, iridescent scales that covered the dragon blending in beautifully with the snow that fell around him.

_ “It’s beautiful, my Kyungsoo,” _ the dragon thinks, knowing his crow can hear him.

_ “It it, isn’t it Crown Prince Yifan?”  _ the crow agrees,  _ “but why must we be out here right now? You should be getting ready for the Winter Solstice Feast.” _

_ “We’re here to look for the flower mother mentioned. She said that it’ll only bloom this year on the Winter Solstice, and I wanted to be the first and only one to see it when it blooms.” _

_ “Ah! Suho’s Bloom, wasn’t it? I’m sure it’ll be an exquisite sight to behold this year,”  _ Kyungsoo croons, pruning his feathers as the dragon stalks forward.

On the way to the flower supposed blooming spot, they see Yixing in his animal form, a beautiful white unicorn, grazing on all the plants that can withstand the coldness of a winter this strong and this cold. Yixing glances at them with an icy gaze briefly before going back to grazing, not at all concerned over what Antares’s crown prince is doing outside of his castle.

_ “Yixing seemed aloof as usual, didn’t he Prince Yifan?” _

_ “Yes, he did indeed, my Kyungsoo, but Yixing is not what we’re looking for now it is my Kyungsoo?”  _ the crown prince askes, huffing as he trekked on, tail swaying slowly behind him and leaving a trail in the snow.

Kyungsoo remained silent for the rest of the trip.

It took quite a while, but the dragon crown prince finally arrived at the supposed blooming spot of the Suho’s Bloom. Antares’s Winter Willows enhance the magic that engulfs the air.

_ “It’s so full of magic here, Crown Price Yifan. This has to be the place,”  _ Kyungsoo croons.

Yifan hums in place of an actual reply, walking slower through the snow as it seems to thicken the further he walks. It reaches his underbelly as he finally comes across what he came here for.

Suho’s Bloom shines and sways in a part of the clearing with no snow or Winter Willows even though there is no sun shining or wind blowing. Suho’s Bloom seems to be dancing to its own little tune, swaying slowly and rhythmically but increasing its tempo the closer the dragon prince approaches it.

The little flower stills when Yifan is directly in front of it. The flower leans closer to Yifan, seeming to search for any warmth when it has grown in such harsh winter conditions that cover the entire kingdom of Antares all year round.

_ “It wants you, Crown Prince Yifan,”  _ Kyungsoo says softly.

_ “I don’t see why it would, my Kyungsoo,”  _ Yifan murmurs before lying down in the snow in front of the flower, which sways with his movements and glows ever so brighter, casting small shadows around the clearing.

_ “We’ll wait for it to bloom, and if it does not by this evening before the feast, then we shall take our leave,”  _ Yifan declares before settling in the snow, not even feeling most of the cold that covers him.

Kyungsoo quietly croaks his acknowledgement before perching and resting on the end of Yifan’s tail, allowing the smooth thrash of the dragon prince’s tail lure him into sleep. 

Yifan does not fall asleep as his Kyungsoo does. Instead, he watches the flower, which seems to be able to watch him back with a clarity a mere flower shouldn’t possess. Yifan is unperturbed by his deduction, liking that there is something new for him to know about in a world full of cold and snow and magic.

It takes maybe four or five more hours before Suho’s Bloom uprights itself before drooping directly in Yifan’s eyesight. The development causes the prince to flinch slightly, his tail thrashing hard enough for Kyungsoo to awaken from his slumber, who stays on his perch on Yifan’s tail to not distract the dragon crown prince.

The flower glows all the more brighter before drooping even further down, coming in contact with Yifan’s talons. The two magic beings stay still and quiet as they watch Suho’s Bloom finally perform what its name says about it: it blooms.

It blooms directly over Yifan’s talons and out falls a small body. Yifan watches curiously as the flower empties a glowing liquid onto the body that rests on Yifan’s feet, the former trying his hardest not to move in order to not disturb the blooming process of the magical flower.

Once all the liquid is deposited on the body, the flower stands itself up before slowly sinking into the ground, leaving nothing behind as snow fills the spot it once was.

Yifan gazes upon the body on his talons, seeing how it is smaller than just one of his shortest talons. The liquid that drowns the body reveals nothing on what the body looks like, not even if it is alive or not.

Yifan still doesn’t move, too scared that he’d hurt whoever rests upon him. It takes another hour before the liquid covering the small figure is completely absorbed in it, finally revealing what rests on the dragon crown prince.

Yifan can’t make out a lot from the angle he still refuses to move from, but he can make out long, light brown almost blonde hair that seems to reach the figure’s lower back close to his tailbone. There are light violet wings that are three times the size of the figure alone and reach across three of Yifan’s talons. It dons a white robe seemingly made out of the petals that contained it and no shoes.

The wings twitch as the figure seems to rouse from its slumber. It slowly moves into itself before stretching all of its limbs across two of Yifan’s talons, now seemingly slightly bigger than the dragon crown prince thought. It makes a small noise of contentment before it slowly raises to its feet, back facing away from Yifan, disabling him to determine if this small being is a male or a female.

The being seems to slowly become aware of its surroundings, looking in all directions except from behind it. It flaps its wings once, twice, thrice, before it slowly lifts off the ground, its wings now fluttering like that of a-

_ “It’s a fairy, Crown Prince Yifan!”  _ Kyungsoo exclaims in wonder.

A fairy?

The fairy comes back down onto Yifan’s talons and finally turns around to face the dragon crown prince. Judging by what Yifan can see, the fairy on him is a male. The two make eye contact, Yifan’s deep blue meeting the fairy’s heterochromia of forest green and dark purple before the fairy makes a noise of peace. There’s a sparkle in the fairy’s eyes that Yifan cannot decipher.

It says something that Yifan cannot understand, the sound of bells and chimes coming from its mouth. Yifan lets out a huff that he hopes comes as confused, the fairy seemingly able to understand as he flies to sit on Yifan’s shoulder. 

The fairy is so small that he does not even reach all the way across Yifan’s shoulder. He’s able to fit his whole body on one of the dragon prince’s smallest scales on his shoulder, his wings folded into himself as he settles down with a happy bell chime noise.

The dragon is finally able to stand and does so slowly as to not disorient the fairy resting on his shoulder.

_ “He’s mine, my Kyungsoo. This fairy shall be mine for the rest of our immortal lives,”  _ Yifans states before he starts making his way out of the clearing. 

The fairy says something else, ringing bells and soft wind chimes sounding in the air before a Winter Willow tree takes the place Suho’s Bloom once resided, noticed only by the fairy and Kyungsoo, the latter snorting before looking ahead.

The fairy kicks his feet while chirping to himself in that language Yifan wished he could understand. His voice is high pitched, smooth and calm and cute to Yifan’s ears. The dragon crown prince lets out small huffs every once in a while, encouraging the fairy to keep talking even though he can’t understand him, loving the voice of the small being he calls his now.

Once they make it to where they saw Yixing another hour later, the fairy seems to freeze in his bell chiming rant about something Yifan wished desperately he understood. Yifan stops walking, stretching his neck out in order to properly look at his fairy. 

He seems to have grown a little bit bigger, from barely able to cover one of Yifan’s scales to covering two of his smallest scales as Yifan just turned into an adult dragon 10 years ago, being the human equivalent of a 22 year old as dragons age once every five years. He’s still young and has a long way to go before he is as old as his parents, both of whom are nearing to be four millennials.

The fairy looks like he’s thinking really hard about something, face hard and expression focused. He starts stuttering, his bell chimes and ringing whistles becoming words Yifan can understand.

“Jun ma! Jun ma! Jun ma!” he exclaimed in the Dragon Common language, a language so complex that even dragons themselves have trouble learning it.

He looks so proud and happy at himself, repeating the words louder and louder.

“Jun ma! Jun ma! Jun ma! Junmyeon!”

The last one sounded much more clear to Yifan, making the dragon crown prince let out a huff of understanding to please the fairy.

_ “Maybe it’s his name, Crown Price Yifan?”  _ Kyungsoo deducts.

“Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Junmyeon!”

The overzealous little fairy starts flapping his wings, going to float in front of Yifan’s face. “Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Me Junmyeon!”

Yifan stares at his fairy and lets out an amused huff. “ **Yifan** **,”** he growls out, tongue and throat not yet used to speaking in his dragon form, but he manages to get his name out nicely judging by the wide smile coming from his fairy’s face.

The fairy lets out a cry of joy, spinning in his spot before chiming, “Yifan! Yifan! Yifan! My Yifan!” The fairy, Junmyeon, goes in and embraces Yifan’s snout tightly, snuggling into it and sighing softly while closing his eyes.

The dragon crown prince lets out another amused huff before swinging his tail back and forth, bringing the fairy’s attention to the crow that rests there. Junmyeon eyes Kyungsoo in a child-like curiosity before gliding towards the crow.

The two of them are nearly the same size, Junmyeon being an inch smaller than the already small crow, the flying causing the fairy to grow a smidge more. Kyungsoo straightens his neck and brings its wings in towards himself before croaking out a clear as day screech of, “ **Kyungsoo** .”

Junmyeon lets out another cry of delight before flying back to rest on Yifan’s shoulder. With a content hum, the fairy drifts off to sleep balancing perfectly on the dragon crown prince’s shoulder. Kyungsoo follows suit, flapping his wings to rest on his crown prince’s head instead of his tail.

Yifan laughs happily to himself and continues on to the Winter Palace, moving slowly as to not disturb his sleeping fairy and crow companion.

It takes Yifan roughly another three hours before he reaches the Winter Palace, the sun slowly lowering until it is merely three hours before the Winter Feast. He sees commoners and servants alike working together to decorate the village and forest and palace on his way there. People greet him kindly, knowing exactly Yifan is the only prince who would wander outside his palace in his dragon form.

He does not shift until he is safely behind the doors of the palace throne room, his mother and father and younger brother awaiting his arrival. His younger brother throws him a parcel with his and Kyungsoo’s clothes inside it.

His mother grins brightly at her son as he shifts and sees the small person resting on his shoulder. Yifan dresses himself in his attire for the Winter Feast before his mother gleefully approaches him.

“You found him, my sweet Yifan!” she says happily. “Oh, I knew that you could do it, my son, you have found someone who will yours for the rest of eternity!”

Her loud noises cause both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to rouse from their slumber. Kyungsoo lets out a squawk and flies off Yifan’s head to shift and dress himself in his own Winter Feast attire. Junmyeon, who is slightly bigger than the last time, now being able to reach Yifan’s human ears, bows politely when he sees the queen.

She lets out a cheerful, youthful scream of joy before bowing back to the fairy.

“Mother, this is Junmyeon, the fairy who grew from Suho’s Bloom. I wish to keep him to myself as he grows to his actual size and to the end of our days,” Yifan introduces, causing the fairy to let out a small sound of contentment.

The fairy takes flight to be in front of the queen. She holds a hand in slight hesitation, but it’s all washed away when Junmyeon lands on her outstretched hand. She makes a noise of wonder as Junmyeon’s speech of ringing bells and wind chimes sounds throughout the throne room. The noise causes the king and the youngest prince to leave their thrones and approach the fairy.

“He’s so small, father,” the youngest prince, Sehun, says.

“He hasn’t finished growing yet Sehun. Give him some time and he should be the same size as Yifan’s head when he’s fully grown,” the king tells his son.

Junmyeon makes more ringing noises before leaving the queen’s hand for Yifan’s shoulder. “My Yifan! My Yifan!” He even goes so far as to hug himself to Yifan’s neck and chin, tucking himself in and letting out more chimes and rings.

The queen and king make delighted noises at the sound of the fairy’s cute declaration.

“Yes indeed. He is your Yifan,” the king says fondly, “and I expect him to take good care of you for as long as you two live.”

Yifan receives the blessings he needs from his parents before the fairy directs his attention to Sehun, the Wyrmling looking away bashfully with a small blush on his face.

“He’s cute, brother, please take care of him,” Sehun says quietly before hiding behind his father’s legs.

Yifan sends his brother a grateful smile before turning towards Kyungsoo. “Come, we have much to prepare for tonight.”

Kyungsoo nods once before following his crown prince out of the throne room until they reach the taller’s chambers. Junmyeon had chirped at every little thing he could see on the way there, filling the hallways and corridors with his happiness and laughter. 

Servants looked on in either curiosity or fondness at the fairy, who seemed to be overflowing with zeal and joy. The fairy captivated everyone who walked passed or heard his laughter from other corridors.

Yifan entered his room with Kyungsoo close behind him. Junymeon let out more chimes and bells before soaring and looking all over Yifan’s room. Yifan chuckles at his fairy’s happy actions before turning his attention to Kyungsoo.

“You need your hair styled, shoes shined, jacket pressed, makeup did, pants fitted better, and a different shirt. Whoever put this outfit together knows nothing about how to dress princes, let alone a crown prince,” Kyungsoo nagged as he basically stripped Yifan out of all his clothes.

Yifan stood in the middle of his room with nothing but his undergarments on, the chill in the air not affecting him at all. Kyungsoo left to go to the adjourning tea room to put together a proper outfit for his crown prince. Yifan looks around to see his fairy, his  _ Junmyeon _ , staring at him from where he sat on top of Yifan’s mountain of pillows.

Yifans moves to lie on his bed, letting out a big sigh in relief as he relaxes on the pillows beside his fairy. Junmyeon starts ringing and chiming before flying to sit on Yifan’s stomach. The fairy really is super small; he doesn’t even reach all the way across Yifan’s navel while sitting.

Yifan raises a finger to his fairy, intending to pet his little Junmyeon. He welcomes it, nuzzling into it as it strokes his hair. Junmyeon lets out more bells and chimes before grabbing Yifan’s finger and hugging it to himself.

Yifans coos at the cute sight, allowing the fairy to have his finger as a cuddle buddy. Junmyeon is just too adorable for Yifan to handle, his heart thudding harder than ever before. Junmyeon makes more wind chimes and bell sounds before letting go of Yifan’s finger.

“Yifan! Yifan! Yifan!”

“Yes, my Junmyeon?” Yifan asks, always ready to hear what his fairy has to tell him.

Junmyeon is making the same face he made right before he spoke Dragon Common for the first time, face hard and focused. Yifan waits patiently for Junmyeon to say something that he can understand, getting giddy at the thought of his fairy talking more to him where he can understand him.

Junyeon starts stuttering again before letting out a loud exclamation of, “Yifan! Yifan!  _ Yifan _ !  _ FanFan _ ! Junmyeon love FanFan!”

The dragon crown prince feels like cupid’s arrow just shot him through the heart, multiple times. His face heats up, something an Ice Dragon shouldn’t be able to do since they’re cold blooded by nature. There’s something about this fairy that just throws Yifan off so much and he’s not sure he hates it as much as he usually would.

Junmyeon repeats himself, “Junmyeon love FanFan! Love FanFan! Love FanFan!”

Yifan’s heart starts thudding louder and louder at his fairy’s onslaught of confessions. He lets out a breathless laugh before meeting his fairy’s gaze. Junmyeon doesn’t look away, but his face lights up with a blush so big and deep he looks like one of the roses his mother loves to gather from the spring kingdoms, and it reaches all the way down to his neck.

“Junmyeon loves FanFan?” Yifan chuckles breathlessly. At the fairy’s nod, he continues, “why do you love me so much?”

Junmyeon seemed to be expecting the question, if the way he says, “Yifan found Junmyeon and Junmyeon bloomed from Suho. Yifan is Junmyeon’s soulmate! Suho said so!” is any indication.

Yifan visually blanches at the admission, not at all expecting what came out of the fairy’s mouth. He takes a deep breath before letting it out again, closing his eyes in the process and opening them again.

“Soulmate you say?” Yifan questions.

“Yifan is Junmyeon’s soulmate, yes he is!” Junmyeon says happily, flying to sit on Yifan’s chest. “Suho told me that I will bloom once my soulmate found me. He never said that I’d get a dragon as a soulmate but that doesn’t matter to me. I’ve loved you since I first saw you, Crown Prince Wu Yifan.”

Junmyeon grows ever so slowly for every word he says, his vocabulary expanding and his form filling out. He went from barely five inches tall to nearly a foot in less than a few seconds. He looks more mature, like a human male he reached their late twenties would. To Yifan, he’s even more beautiful than ever before.

Junmyeon smiles at Yifan’s shocked silence at his growth. The fairy’s always known he would be a fast bloomer, which is something he knows a lot of fairies struggle with. Fairy maturity comes with the amount of emotions a fairy feels, and he’s already felt emotions since he was being made, a feat several fairies aren’t able to do. Happiness, confusion, fatigue, peace. He’s felt them all in his blossom even if he didn’t know what he was feeling.

All he’s feeling right is happiness as he gazes at his dragon’s terribly handsome face, jaw dropped with wide eyes and everything. Yifan snaps his mouth shut and schools his face into something more neutral, but nothing he does hides the delight and pleasantness circling through his eyes.

“You seemed to have matured beautifully, my lovely little Junmyeon,” Yifan rumbles, voice deep with unhidden emotions. “I should have known you were going to be the most beautiful creature I’ve lied my eyes on the moment you bloomed, so pretty just for me.”

Junmyeon looks down bashfully at Yifan’s compliments, his blush making his ears red in shyness. “My, my, what the charmer you are, my crown prince Yifan, but I mean what I said when I told you I loved you. I don’t take back a single thing.”

Yifan reaches over with a finger and tilts his fairy’s face up, marveling at the heterochromia his soulmate has, the flush to his cheeks, his gorgeous wings. Yifan can feel it in his heart, in his soul, that he’s falling for his fairy in every sense of the word.

They stare at each other, lost in each other’s gazes, until there’s a knock coming from the tea room.

“My crown prince? Are you ready for your new outfit?” Kyungsoo’s bass sounds through the door.

“Yes, yes, come in, my Kyungsoo,” Yifan says, loud enough for the crow’s limited hearing to pick up.

Junmyeon pouts at the thought of having to move, but Yifan places a kiss to his cheek as he sits up. Kyungsoo enters with a huff before depositing the outfit on the foot of Yifan’s bed before moving to the bathroom to collect the things he needs to make Yifan more prince-like and less brutish.

“You are accompanying me to the feast, aren’t you? There’s no need to look so glum about it. I’m not going anywhere,” Yifan reassures before motioning for his fairy to settle off his chest and onto the plethora of pillows.

Junmyeon nods but the pout remains on his face. “I don’t want to show up in flower petals though. I mean, I love Suho so much; he’s my creator, but I want to match my soulmate.”

Yifan makes an extremely loud coo at that, finally deciding to hurriedly put his clothes on, consisting of an all white button down long sleeved shirt, light blue fitted pants, and a blazer the same shade of his pants because Kyungsoo thought better of the shoes. 

Feasting means no shoes.

“Which is why you’re lucky you have me, an ever doting Kyungsoo who knows everything you would ever need for a formal feast,” Kyungsoo announces as he walts back in the room, a container of supplies in his arms. “I’ll have you something nice and coupley for the feast tonight.”

Junmyeon lets out a bell chime in delight before the widest grin pops on his face. He just looks so happy that he’s basically bathing in it, skin literally glowing as his happiness becomes physical. 

Yifan and Kyungsoo watch in amazement as Junmyeon’s wings expand to their full capacity before he takes off, zapping through the room as rings and chimes sound from him. Yifan’s room becomes covered in Suho’s Blooms, snow magically falling from the high ceiling. Yifan lets out a laugh of pure adoration at his fairy,  _ his Junmyeon.  _

Kyungsoo lets out an amused huff before getting to work on Junmyeon’s outfit, consisting of the same shade of blue as Yifan’s blazer and pants made out of a soft fabric that mimics the makeup of the flower petals being showered along with the snow on the ground.

Soon, Junmyeon is finished with spreading his happiness around the room and goes and sits on Yifan’s head. He feels heavier than before, a detail that pleases Yifan to no end, able to physically feel his fairy growing from pea sized to nearly the size of his forearm.

“Let’s see, yes, this will look just wonderful on you, Fairy Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo compliment before stepping on his tippy-toes to give Junmyeon the traditional fairy dress he made. 

Junmyeon takes the garment gratefully before stripping and putting it on. “It fits perfectly! Thank you, Kyungsoo!” 

The dress was off the shoulders and stopped at Junmyeon’s mid thigh, exposing the pale skin of his legs, clavicles, arms, and shoulders. Junmyeon lets out a sigh at the feeling of the fabric on his skin, “It’s perfect; I love it so much, Kyungsoo!” 

The rest of his words get lost in the bells and chimes he lets out, causing more flower petals to rain down around them. Yifan lets out a soundless laugh before holding his hand out for Junmyeon to step on. The little fairy lets out more bells and chimes before leaping gracefully on his dragon’s hand.

“Before you get any ideas, I need to work on you some more, Crown Prince Yifan,” Kyungsoo says before Yifan can let out a single word.

Junmyeon lets out a wind chime in place of a laugh as Yifan’s ruffles his unruly hair with a large sigh in fake annoyance. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his childishness before forcing Yifan to sit in front of his big bedroom vanity, setting his box of hair and makeup supplies on the extended end closest to him.

“Be good and still, and I’ll be done within the hour. The feast starts in half that time but there’s nothing wrong with being a little late, especially since you’re the prince with a very,  _ very  _ important announcement to make,” Kyungsoo mutters before pulling a comb out of the box.

Junmyeon watches silently in awe as Kyungsoo works his magic: Yifan’s white hair was swept off his face and exposed his forehead, his hard, cold face was made softer and more prince-like because of Kyungsoo’s abilities with makeup. Kyungsoo even did a little for Junmyeon, finding the smallest pencil to line his eyes with kohl and using doll’s hairbrush for his hair. 

Kyungsoo implemented the petals that were scattered across the room as accessories, making Yifan a beautiful necklace and Junmyeon a small flower crown. At Junmyeon’s insistence, Kyungsoo weaved and sewed some of the petals in their clothes: all over the fairy’s dress and strung through Yifan’s hair.

In no time at all, they were leaving the palace and moving closer towards the forest where the feast will take place this year. It had stopped snowing, but there were piles of it everywhere so that paths could be seen and accidents avoided from the still clumsy children and inebriated adults.

There were dragons and hybrids and fully shifted alike all around. Yifan caught sight of his parents, who were conversing with his grandparents. As he started towards them, Junmyeon, now was resting amongst the petals in Yifan’s hair, attracted lots of attention, mainly by those who were in their dragon forms.

Junmyeon looked around with a child’s curiosity, looking so helplessly small around so many large dragons and tall hybrids and fully shifted dragons. He wonders, to himself, what Yifan looks like as a hybrid. He wants to get to know more about the dragon that he claims as his and who claims him as theirs.

Yifan reached his parents and grandparents, who were all in their hybrid forms. His parents had darker blue scales across their cheekbones and neck, large, pointed spikes forming a trail all the way across their heads and backs. His grandparents, however, had much lighter scales, looking almost white in the pale moonlight. Yifan knew who he took after more and was tempted to shift to his hybrid form, but that would ruin all of Kyungsoo’s hard work on his appearance.

“My grandson, Yifan!” his grandmother spoke at once, “it has been much too long since I’ve seen you!”

“You are reaching 10 millennium; surely, 50 years is not a long time for you, grandmother,” Yifan teases before moving to engulf his grandparents in a long, well-needed hug.

Yifan has always loved his grandparents and being able to see them when he has something really important to tell them warms his cold heart to nearly burning.

His grandfather pats him on the back before taking notice of the fairy resting silently on his grandson’s head. He gives Yifan a  _ look  _ before saying, “Yifan, dearie, who is this you have yet to introduce us to?”

Junmyeon perks up at that, standing as tall as a fairy could before bowing, saying softly loud enough for the five dragons could hear, “It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. My name is Junmyeon, the fairy who sprouted from Suho’s Bloom because of Yifan.”

His grandmother claps her hands in delight, “oh what a polite little fairy, Yifan! I am Wu Zetian, Yifan’s ever aging grandmother. This is my husband, Wu Taibo. You, though, can call us your grandparents.”

Junmyeon’s face flushes brightly, causing the older dragons to coo at his shyness. Yifan lets out a small laugh before holding his hand out to his fairy, gesturing for him to hop on. Junmyeon takes the invitation and floats onto his offered hand.

“I’ll take you on your offer Grandmother Wu,” Junmyeon said cheekily before Yifan stalked away from his close family, searching for the food and the one person who will always be around where there’s food.

It takes longer than Yifan would admit, but he finally arrived at his destination and saw just the person he was looking for.

“Taozi!”

Said Zitao was in the middle of stuffing his face with leafy greens, freezing in place when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Yifan standing not too far away with a tiny,  _ tiny  _ person on his hand.

“Dude what the fuck is that?” 

Zitao always had a mouth on him.

Junmyeon lets out an offended huff before flying to float right in front of Zitao’s face. “I’ll have you know that I am not a ‘that’! I am Junmyeon, a fairy,  _ the fairy  _ who sprouted from Suho’s Bloom because of Yifan. I am his soulmate.”

Zitao choked on the lettuce in his mouth.

Junmyeon let out a sigh as he returned to Yifan, going to sit on his shoulder this time, crossing his legs as he rants, “I swear, some people just don’t have any manners. I have been alive for less than eight hours and this is one of the people I’ve met. So disrespectful! Who is this who offends me so but you seem to like so much, my FanFan?”

“FanFan!?” Zitao chokes out.

“Please forgive his ignorance, this is Zitao, a prince panda from the Autumn Kingdom, one of my closest friends and good companions whenever he’s not off flirting with that panther from the Summer Kingdom,” Yifan tells him with a face so serious that Junmyeon can’t help but laugh.

Zitao’s ears twitch from under his wooly hat in annoyance before he schools his expression into something he hopes is more friendly. “I’m so so sorry. I was always called curt growing up and was caught off guard when I saw you. The autumn kingdom doesn’t get as many fairies, and I’ve never seen one before or seen someone so small in all the years I’ve been alive. I am Prince Huang Zitao, and it’s nice to meet the one who Yifan is calling his own for the rest of his eternal life.”

Zitao gives a bow so graceful - despite the numerous layers he has on to battle the cold - only a prince could do before righting himself. He smiles at them before going back to eating his greens.

Junmyeon looks satisfied with the explanation before asking Zitao what he’s eating. One look at Zitao’s face when Junmyeon likes what he’s eating tells Yifan that they were going to be here for the rest of the night.

Yifan and Junmyeon return to the dragon’s room some four hours later, the sky dark and air colder than it was when the sun was still peaking over the horizon. Yifan is quick to rid himself of his upper layer of clothing before face planting on his bed with a deep groan of relief. Junmyeon lets out a loud, short laugh before landing his small self on Yifan’s broad back.

Yifan smiles to hisself when he feels the light weight of the fairy on his back. “Did you enjoy the feast, my Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon lets out a hum of contemplation before moving to sit in between Yifan’s shoulder blades. “It was the most enjoyable occasion, FanFan, but I am still not over what that unicorn said to you.”

Zhang Yixing.

The cold, aloof unicorn who made an appearance at the Feast. He was his usual winter self since his mood and temper and words change with the seasons. He was “rude” to Yifan, comparing him to “an oak with no branches that just went through the worst summer typhoon to date but still managed to keep standing due to brute force and stubbornness only a mule could compete with”.

Yifan had laughed it off and gave Yixing a big hug, but Junmyeon was Not Pleased with his words, scoffing at his attitude but not saying a thing.

“Yixing is like that in the winter. He’ll be nicer when spring rolls around, and by spring, I mean a decrease in the amount of snow we get,” Yifan chuckles before motioning for Junmyeon to get off of him.

The fairy slides off his back as if it were a slide and lands on the bed beside him. He walks the short distance to the pile of pillows before claiming one as his own, sitting on it and folding his wings into himself with a pout on his face.

Yifan smiles at his fairy’s pout before reaching out and poking it, causing a bright smile to erupt from this fairy’s face. Junmyeon giggles as his dragon caresses his face, loving the attention he’s getting.

Eventually, Yifan stands, and it’s at this moment that Junmyeon realizes just how big Yifan is with his mile long legs and broad torso and shoulders. His hands and fingers are larger than him. Junmyeon just stares in quiet awe of how attractive his dragon is.

“I am going to have a bath now, my Junmyeon. You are welcome to join me or you can wait here until I have Kyungsoo make you your own bath chambers,” Yifan said before shedding the rest of his clothes off and making his way to the bathroom.

Junmyeon watched in fascination as Yifan’s bared body flexed as he walked away, his cheeks flushing and short pants coming out of his mouth. He tentatively stripped himself of his own clothing, just now noticing how hot his body was and how hard he was.

_ “It must be the heat, but it’s much too early to be having one,”  _ Junmyeon thought to himself before following Yifan into the bathroom.

Yifan had the bathtub already filled and heated to his desire when he heard the sound of his fairy’s wings coming closer to him. He turned around only to be met with his fairy’s flushed and horny state. Yifan’s eyes widened before a blunt understanding hit him.

“You’ve already started your heat?”

Junmyeon looked embarrassed as he nodded, following Yifan as he stepped into the bathtub. Yifan lifted his knees up to give his fairy a place to sit. At the contact, Junmyeon let out a whimper before rocking himself back and forth on the sharp part of Yifan’s knee, more whimpers and sighs leaving his lips. Yifan watched in awe at his fairy’s attempt of getting himself off, feeling himself become affected by the lewdness of his fairy.

More, tiny whimpers left Junmyeon’s lips before he was shooting his seed across Yifan’s knees and revealed thighs, panting as he slumped forward. Yifan carefully picked him up and caressed him gently, words of praise and adoration leaving his mouth. The dragon knew his heat was not over and even if he didn’t know a lot about fairies, he did know that their heats usually lasted around three to five days and the only thing that could keep them satiated was being in really close contact with their mate, or in Yifans’s case, soulmate. 

He was already preparing himself for a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of two snapshots of world building i was too tired to finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immortals against the world

"Do you remember when we first met?”

Junmyeon looked up from the paper he was reading to give Yifan a look of confusion.

“What brought that on FanFan?”

Yifan closed his own paper and stalked forward towards his oh so precious soulmate of two thousand years and counting. It’s 1960 now and Yifan really wishes he was still in the era without technology.

“I just really miss the days where I was able to roam around as a dragon freely. Being in human form is so boring, and I hate it. Plus, there’s so much pollution in the air that I can barely breath when we go out,” Yifan pouts at his tiny fairy before scooping him up in his hands and planting a wet kiss to his cheek (more like his whole face).

Junmyeon lets out a sound of protest but doesn’t make Yifan move. “Disgusting,” he says half-heartedly. “You could always be a dragon when we’re home or when we leave for the countryside every change of season.”

Yifan grumbles about how that takes too long before staring at his fairy. Junmyeon, like most immortal creatures, still looks the same he did when he first blossomed so beautifully in front of Yifan, who is now on his way to being a fully grown dragon. He’s grown just a little bit bigger but he can still fit in the palms of Yifan’s hands.

Modern times means that dragons are not as accepted as much as the other immortal creatures, but luckily for both fairy and dragon, Canada doesn’t seem to mind so much seeing as how so many of Yifan’s friends from his old kingdom are thriving in the cold climate.

Yifan had been king in what is now modern Russia but gave up his throne and kingdom when the times started changing drastically. Even his subjects and family members agreed to allow the next person in charge do what they wanted and they all migrated to different parts of the ever changing world.

Yifan and Junmyeon have been to all the coldest places they can travel too since the fairy basically wilts like a dehydrated flower in warm climates. They’ve been to Seoul, Greenland, Sweden, and now Canada, where they’ve been for the last two decades. Yifan’s dragon forms helped immensely with the transportation.

Junmyeon had learned how to make himself bigger to the size of a late teenager but hasn’t been able to grow any bigger than that thanks to the lack of magic in the air. Fairies thrive off of magic energy, but since his blooming home had been taken over by the technology of the modern world, there’s been a decrease in the amount of magic power in the world.

That doesn’t mean there isn’t any in the world, seeing as how more fairies are being born due to the increase in births. They called it the Baby Boom but all that magical creatures were worried about was the increasing fairy population being born, which is steadily increasing the amount of magic in the air since fairies carry the most amount of magic energy due to their blossoming being so connected to the natural magic the earth has always had.

Humans are starting to discover more and more magical creatures, which sometimes leads to the tracking and attempted killings of them since humans are so afraid of things they don’t understand. Luckily for the soulmates, Canada has made it illegal to hunt for magic creatures and those caught attempting to killi one will immediately be jailed for at least three decades.

More if you somehow were able to hurt them since immortals are unkillable by human devices. Only other immortals can hurt other immortals but there is no way to kill immortals. Not even all the magic in the world can kill what it has created. Luckily, immortals keep to themselves and don’t draw attention to themselves and make themselves scarce whenever humans are in conflict with each other about what to do about them. 

Junmyeon wants to live somewhere else but nowhere else is safe with all the wars and conflicts going on between humans. All, and I mean ALL, magical creatures have made a silent pact to stay out of all human affairs since humans always fuck themseleves over. There has not been a single case in which an immortal started anything between humans nor have there been cases where humans asked in succeeded in getting immortals to help them.

Just like Maya Angelou will say in the future: it just be like that sometimes.

Presently, Yifan and Junmyeon share a small flat together in Toronto away from the conflict that the United States is going through. Wars in the past were bad, but they were never _this_ bad. The both of them, as well as other immortals, had no idea that humans could act like _this, especially_ towards each other.

Yifan is steadfast in keeping himself and Junmyeon out of any conflict that could result in, well, bad results. Even though human means can’t kill immortals, that shit still hurts like all hell. So far, they have not had any conflicts with any humans in all the year they’ve left the Winter Kingdom. It’s not like they’ve been laying low, but they have been keeping out of the humans’ way of living for the most part.

Yifan works as a engineer while Junmyeon is a school teacher. They have nice neighbors and live in a peaceful neighborhood surrounded by French people and Candadian alike. Yifan prefers it over being around all the racist white people that dominate the United States anyway.

Junmyeon flushes under the eyes of his dragon; even after all these years, he’s still not used to the stare of his soulmate. “Why are always staring at me? Are you still used not to my beauty?” Junmyeon asks jokingly.

“Of course,” Yifan says so seriously that Junmyeon lightly flinches at the intensity of love, adoration, and truth flooding out of Yifan in waves of magical energy.

Flushing even more, Junmyeon looks down bashfully, slightly embarrassed at how seriously Yifan takes their bond. Not that Junmyeon doesn’t take it just as seriously.

A frantic knock on the door interrupts their moment, Yifan rushing over to look out the peephole to see who it is. Yifan lets out a shocked gasp as he all but tosses Junmyeon in his shoulder and throws the door open, revealing an injured Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo all but collapses before Yifan can even ask what happened, Junmyeon still not being able to grasp what he’s seeing. Kyungsoo has never been hurt as much as he is: blood flowing from the gash on his head, arms bent at angles that would’ve killed humans before they could even realize they’re dead, eyes blackened and clothes wet torn, revealing even more cuts and bruises ruining his pale skin.

“Kyungsoo!” Yifan cries out, carefully picking his pet and companion up and taking him to the couch after shutting and locking the door behind him. “Dear Daenerys, what happened to you?!”

Even though Kyungsoo’s wounds are already healing and closing, he still looked like shit and in pain. He struggled to breathe before he managed to cough out, “Hunters. Hunters that were able to catch me in my true form. They tortured me as a bird before throwing me off the nearest bridge. I was able to get away because of Sehun.”

Yifan lets his whole body drop to the floor before pulling Kyungsoo into the biggest hug he ever remembers giving him, tears pooling in his eyes before sliding down his cheeks.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon watch in shocked silence as Yifan cries into Kyungsoo’s exposed shoulder, letting out loud sobs and whimpers as he pours his feelings out along with his tears.

It was the first time they’ve seen Yifan cry. He didn’t even cry when his grandparents were returned to the earth some hundred years ago.

Kyungsoo finally returns his hug and lets out sighs of gratefulness, stroking his best friend’s back and murmuring soothing words in his ears. Junmyeon sets himself on Yifan's head and strokes his hair, murmuring his own reassurances in his language of bells and chimes.

Yifan sobers up a little bit before grunting out, “we need to leave.”

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo looked at each other before nodding.

“Alright.”

“We did it FanFan!”

Yifan has never been as happy as he is right now, holding onto his full sized fairy while overlooking the frozen city below him, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and his other friends and remaining family members behind him.

It’s 2090, the year where immortals finally decided, fuck it, it’s time to start some _real_ shit and fight back against the humans who have been abusing them for the past hundred years or so. They’ve been starting shit since 1990, and 2020 was when the immortals finally decided to finally strike back in more ways than one.

It started off by some of the Hell Circle demons starting shit and plaguing the minds of humans that they were going to have _another_ world war, which didn’t work in their favor and some of the younger generations started making memes about it.

Then it was the forest fires caused by the Summer Kingdom dragons in Australia and California but the humans worked their asses off to outdo them; which just made the dragons angrier and started causing more mayhem by melting the ice caps and causing more concerns from those who actually cared about their own planet, which was quickly falling apart if the Spring Queendom and Autumn Kingdom had anything so say about the influx of different natural disasters had anything to say about it.

The virus was all Kyungsoo’s idea and everything afterwards was due to the humans’ ignorance and naivety in not believing in things that were directly in front of them. As it is, Yifan’s winter family and friends had finally decided to take over the capital of the United States while sparing the lives of those who just want to live in a peaceful world and do mundane shit like go on road trips or read books all day. They disposed of everyone who were power hungry bastards and thought that they could rule over immortals. 

Tough shit.

Yifan looked down from the frozen White House in glee, loving how still and quiet the humans are while frozen in literal blocks of ice, long since dead due to their fragile human bodies. The scene took him back to when he was king and ruled over his own frozen world away from the humans. The humans that they did spare are all under the care of the Summer Kingdoms, Spring Queendoms, and Autumn Kingdoms, who are occupying Africa, Europe, and Asia respectively.

The remaining parts of the world are run by other types of immortals, like the vamps in Russia and the wolves in Central America. Yifan and his newly formed kingdom have taken over the entire Northern American continent, freezing it completely but to the point where the humans can live how they need to. 

The Winter Dragon King looks over at his Queen of seventy years, having married when the world was going to shit in 2020, and gives him a bright, toothy smile. “Yeah,” he said while gripping his queen’s hand, “we did it, Myeonie.”

Yifan grips his fairy tightly before leaping in the air, spreading his wings, and flying right into the sunset, his friends and family following right behind him in their own ways of speedy travel. This was the last place that needed conquering before the whole world was under immortal rule. 

The group soar and run and rejoice as they make laps around the continent, other immortals joining in their fun and the end of the fight for their freedom and the success of their conquests. Yifan spies Irene and Jihyo from the Spring Queendoms join in too, every ruler jumping in after, soon making it a stampede of immortals in the skies, the grounds, the seas.

The fruits of their labor have finally sprouted and are as ripe as ever. The beginning of a new age is here and is never going anywhere as long as the immortals are still alive, which will be, frankly, a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two of two world building snapshots i was too tired to finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> family and responsibility

“YangYang, if you don’t get back here, I’m taking all of your holographic concert tickets and throwing them in Kyungsoo’s cauldron!”

The little winter prince dragon was quick to halt in his advances towards the half frozen ocean, slowly turning towards his fairy mother, who was visibly frustrated with his latest antics.

He gives his mother a sheepish smile before reaching up, wanting to be picked up. Junmyeon, despite his words, wasn’t going to do anything and picked his child up. YangYang is over fifty years old but still carries the appearance of a ten year old child. His actions, however, are those of a rebellious teenager and Junmyeon prays to Suho that his child won’t just get worse as he gets older.

“Sorry, mama,” YangYang says cutely before planting a big, wet kiss to Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon is quick to put his child back down as Yifan and Kyungsoo laugh from behind them. Once his feet are planted firmly on the ground and Junmyeon gives him the go ahead, YangYang dashes off into the ocean, quickly making his way to the open sea to meet with his best friends Hendery and Xiao Jun, who are both mermaids and princes of the Underwater Kingdoms.

Junmyeon lets out an absolute done sigh before flopping down onto the sand, quick to rid himself of his human form and shrink into his actual size. Yifan laughs again at his Queen’s ridiculously endearing actions before plopping beside him, letting out a relaxed sigh as he feels the sand underneath him.

“You are so protective,” Yifan mutters, “you gotta let dragons explore and do things on their own.”

“But he’s not just a dragon; he’s half fairy as well and fairies not born from a baby’s laugh need guidance because they aren’t directly connected to the Earth. We’ve been through this FanFan,” Junmyeon squeaks out when Yifan picks him up and places a kiss on his Queen’s face.

YangYang, being half fairy and half dragon, was a really special case. For one, he was unable to hide his wings, which were a unique mixture of both of dragon and fairy wings that was really hard to explain to anyone who didn’t know his parents and were bigger than a fairy’s but smaller than a dragon his age should have. He was able to make ice like his father and make chime and bell noises like his mother but looked nothing like his parents.

He was blessed with the healing properties unicorns have thanks to Yixing being his Godfather, something Kyungsoo and Zitao were upset about, but Yifan made Zitao YangYang’s unofficial uncle and Kyungsoo YangYang’s official tutor and teacher since schools for immortals in Yifan’s kingdom are _temporarily shut down_ thanks to the humans who thought it would be funny to burn the buildings down in an act of rebellion.

Yifan allowed YangYang and Sehun to see to the punishment of all those involved, which is something he will **_never_** allow to happen again. That was a little cruel, even for _Kyungsoo._

“He’s still got that dragon blood in him though, Myeonie, let him explore for a while. I think he’s gonna be the perfect king to rule over Antares whenever I decide to step down,” Yifan says to appease his worrywort of a Queen.

Junmyeon spreads his wings and gives Yifan a _look._ Yifan catches on quickly and switches to his hybrid form, wings spanning over four meters long and tail swishing languidly as he stands. Kyungsoo gives them looks of glee as he also changes into his hybrid form, two meter long wings flexing happily as he is the first one to take to the skies. 

Kyungsoo still acts the same as he did when Yifan was a child, cold and aloof but childish all the same.

“When was the last time we were able to act like we didn’t have a country to run?” Junmyeon asks as the two monarchs take after Kyungsoo’s example and reach for the cloudy sky.

“It’s been way too long. I think it was when the humans nearly went extinct and we had to help them try and repopulate?” Yifan asks.

And by help, he means not make them do anything more drastic like summon sex demons to have sex with them and just giving them easier travel access so that they will reach new people, women a higher fertility rate, and men the ability to carry children.

It took decades, but the human world population finally reached the three billions, leaving the immortals to do ground control and make sure that they were still in their place below them but some just don’t listen.

Anyways.

“Let’s just say yeah and move on. I’m tired of humans thinking they can control over everybody when we can literally destroy this planet with no repercussions to us. We can just go somewhere else or to the Overworld and live there,” Junmyeon sighs before flying ahead of Yifan and Kyungsoo.

This causes them to make noises of disagreement, leading them to a race between a dragon, a fairy, and a crow.

Meanwhile,

“YangYang, you lying cheat!” Hendery exclaimes.

“I didn’t cheat! You’re just overly bad at this game!” YangYang defends when he was, in fact, cheating to win.

“How can a mermaid be bad at Pose Diving?” Xiao Jun buts in, countering YangYang’s argument with logic.

Mermaids were the first ones to even do Pose Diving.

“Hendery has the grace of a tree frog trying to swim in human made acid. Of course he’s gonna be bad at it,” YangYang jokes.

Hendery lets out an indignant huff before diving under and bringing YangYang with him. YangYang lets out a laugh before remembering that he needs to breathe air and not salt water. His fairy magic can keep him under for quite a while but no long enough for the depth Hendery keeps going.

YangYang thrashes when they reach the seafloor only to see that Hendery was bringing him to an underwater cave, one that has a spot with air. Hendery forcefully pulls YangYang up and up until they reach the surface of the cave. YangYang coughs out all the sea water in his lungs before turning to glare at his friend, seeing Xiao Jun not too far behind them.

The dragon-fairy hybrid climbs onto the rock that serves as a platform while catching his breath.

“What the hell was that Hendery?! Give a hybrid a warning the next time you try to drown them,” YangYang complains.

“I wasn’t trying to drown you,” Hendery rolls his eyes, “I was trying to show you something.”

As if on cue, the cave emits a bright, blue light from the wall behind the hybrid. He turns to see what’s happening only to the biggest, most beautiful gemstone he has ever seen. It shines so bright that the hybrid has to squint just to get a good look at it.

“What is that? How did it get down here?” YangYang questions, moving to get closer to the gemstone only to be pulled back by his tail by Xiao Jun.

“You can’t get too close or you’ll be taken by the crystal too,” Hendery explains at YangYang’s confused expression.

“Taken?” YangYang’s eyes bug out of his face before he schools his expression into a somewhat awed expression.

“Taken back into the Earth. This is the Life Crystal. Me, Hendery, and 20 other immortals have been tasked to protect it whenever it transports to our season,” Xiao Jun elaborates when YangYang remained silent.

YangYang nods his head in understanding before a thought comes to his head. “Why are you telling this to me?”

“Because...you are the last immortal we need in order to make sure that it is completely guarded and safe when it reaches the Winter Kingdoms,” Hendery says with quiet conviction.

YangYang blanches before facing the crystal again. “Why? Why me? How do you two know that I’m the one you need?” he says shakily.

“Because the crystal told us. It said that the last one to be tasked with guarding it in the Winter Kingdom would be the first born by a Winter Dragon and the fairy who blossomed from Suho’s Bloom,” Xiao Jun says loudly, shaking YangYang out of his panic induced state of having a very important task to do.

YangYang shakes his head before diving back in the water between his two friends.

“I never told you two who my parents were but you found me anyway,” YangYang chuckles, “so I guess I have to believe you.”

Hendery gives him a playful shove before gripping his hand, Xiao Jun taking the other one.

“Welcome to Neo Culture Technology; you’re officially a member of NCT’s Winter Subunit WayV.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading, this is my newest baby and i might come back to it for more snapshots of it


End file.
